Akatsuki Apprentices
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: What would happen if the Akatsuki s-class criminals had to take on apprentices? Lets explore that, shall we? Major OC's - 13 total! warning: contains cussing; sorry ahead of time for any OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!! I kno im already doing another Akatsuki ff- but I couldnt resist in making another!  
I hope you enjoy!!  
Warning: cussing involved**

**Note: Disclaimer at the bottom as well as a key to help the readers**

* * *

I leaned back in my chair, twirling a lock of my black hair around my right-hand fingers. Pein had summoned everyone to a meeting- but I wasn't officially in the Akatsuki- so why the hell did I have to be here?

"Why the fuck did you gather us?!" Hidan demanded as Pein stepped into the living room of the hideout. For once- I had to agree with the Jashin praiser- I could be doing way better things then sitting here listening to s bunch of rants from the leader of the group he seemed to be SO reluctant to let me join. I sighed, my eyes narrowed- and Pein shot a deathly glare at me.

"What?!" I exclaimed at him," Im not even in the fucking group- and you demand ME to come to the stupid meeting!"

"I gathered you ALL today because I have some important news that you all should be interested in hearing- as it affects ALL of you," Pein said- ignoring me- but emphasizing the all part of that. I rolled my eyes, but stayed and listened- the last time I had walked out of a meeting where he said it affected all of us- I was the one who ended up having to go on a mission- with no sleep- stay on guard during the mission- still get no sleep- and come back, practically sleepwalking! That's when I noticed Pein watching everyone- mainly me- to see if anyone would leave – no one did.

"Very well," Pein said, a slight smirk on his face," now- here is the deal: Each of you will take one kid and that kid will be your apprentice. I already know the kids names and such- and have paired off everyone as I see fit. You will still have your regular partnerships, and your apprentice will follow along on your missions."

"Um, excuse me, Pein?" I asked, trying so desperately to be nice.

"Yes?" he asked acidly, and I frowned, but smiled again- trying to be nice.

"Since I follow along with any member I choose and all- what would I do? And will Tobi and I even have to have an apprentice since we aren't officially in the Akatsuki?"

"For once- you have a legitimate reason to open your mouth," Pein said, and I frowned- not bothering to try being nice anymore- Pein continued," Yes- even Tobi and Kaori will have apprentices- Kaori and her apprentice will do as she has been- going with any partnership at anytime." I sighed- looks like I don't get out of this.

"Dismissed," Pein announced and walked out of the living room.

"What's the matter Kaori-chan?" Tobi asked me, and I looked up at him, sighing.

"Pein intends to make my life hell here- im sure of it," I answered," He hates me- you'll join the freaking group before I do- and that will prove my theory. Pein hates me, and is just waiting for me to screw up so he can kill me."

"I think you might be over reacting Kaori-chan," Tobi said, and then shrugged, and walked out the room.

"Anyone know when the 'apprentices' get here?" Everyone stared blankly at Deidara, but then Konan answered.

"Tomorrow." We all turned our attention to the doorway to the living room, and saw Konan leaning against the frame.

"And you know this because…?" I asked.

"I happened to be in Pein office when he was looking at the files and sorting this all out." With that, she walked away, and left us all to do as we pleased for the rest of the day. Sighing, I leaned my head back, and closed my eyes. Why did I come here- well, I thought since I had no where else to go- and I had accidentally set fire to Konoha's Hokage building, so I was wanted by the Anbu- why not go here? But, now that I thought about it…maybe it would be better to be caught by the Anbu.

0o0o0o0o

I got up out of my bed and look around in the darkness. The alarm clock read 4:30 am- so no doubt Tobi would be coming around to wake us all up soon- as he always done. At least he woke me up with some decency. Instead of clanging the pots together as he done for everyone else- he calmly came into my room and pulled the blankets off of me. I didn't appreciate it though- but he was being nice to me, which I did appreciate. My room was pitch black because of the darkness- I had one lamp but the bulb wasn't that bright. Everyone else had to bunk with their partners – Tobi with his sempai, Zetsu- but me, I was all alone in this room. I didn't mind at all- I was more of a loner than anything. _Clang Clang_.

"WAKE UP!!!" Tobi's yell came and he began his normal mornings. After a couple minutes, all was completely quiet, and I saw the door open.

"Ah- good morning Kaori-chan!" Tobi exclaimed, and then went back to waking everyone else up. I sat there, my mind thinking of the files I had read last night while everyone was asleep.

_Flashback_

_I groaned as I opened my eyes- again. For some reason, I couldn't get to sleep and stay asleep- and it was bothering me. The clock read 1 am, and as I sat up in the bed, a thought came to me. Quietly, I climbed out of bed and walked out of my room. The stairs had to be somewhere- and sure enough, my outstretched hand hit the railing after a little bit. I slid down the railing- so I could ignore having to step over the creaky spots- and agilely landed on the floor with my feet. Walking around with one hand on the wall, I soon came to Pein's office. If he found me here- he would surely kill me- but I didn't mind- he'd have to catch me first. I used one of my jutsu's to barely light up the room- enough for me to see around; soon after I found a file named 'apprentices'. Before I opened it, I looked around, and then began to read._

_**Name: Saitou, Kirie  
**__**Origin: Iwagakure  
**__**Age: 12 years  
**__**Info: express caution when approaching  
**__**Wanted for: murder of 3 people including a child  
**__**Wanted by: Iwagakure - alive**_

_**Name: Saitou, Eiichi  
**__**Origin: Iwagakure  
**__**Age: 6 years  
**__**Info: ---  
**__**Wanted for: arson of numerous buildings including: school, library, and homes  
**__**Wanted by: Iwagakure – alive**_

_I was shocked as I read about these two- kids actually done that? As I looked at their pictures, I was still amazed- there was no way… oh well, I should hurry before I get found. Flipping the page, I continued._

_**Name: Suzuki, Chikao  
**__**Origin: Otogakure  
**__**Age: 10 years  
**__**Info: express extreme caution when approaching  
**__**Wanted for: assassination attempt; murder; arson  
**__**Wanted by: Otogakure – dead or alive – preferably dead **_

_Holy shit… are you kidding? This kid has really got it for him… I mean arson- that's pretty normal…but murder and an assassination attempt- Yeesh! _

_**Name: Miyake, Hideo  
**__**Origin: Kirigakure  
**__**Age: 12 years  
**__**Info: ---  
**__**Wanted for: arson of a building full of innocents (30 fatalities); flooding a hospital  
**__**Wanted by: Kirigakure – dead or alive**_

_**Name: Miyake, Kii  
**__**Origin: Kirigakure  
**__**Age: 9 years  
**__**Info: no real need for concern when approaching  
**__**Wanted for: torture of an 8 year old child; breaking and entering  
**__**Wanted by: Kirigakure - alive**_

_Dang, some of these kids are worse then us!_

_**Name: Takahashi, Riichi  
**__**Origin: Land of Waves  
**__**Age: 10 years  
**__**Info: no caution needed – but be prepared just incase  
**__**Wanted for: theft of the Lord; threatening the Lord; physical assault on the Lord  
**__**Wanted by: Land of Waves - alive**_

_**Name: Hayashi, Izuro  
**__**Origin: Sunagukure  
**__**Age: 5 years  
**__**Info: express some caution  
**__**Wanted for: murder of 5 people; attempted murder of 7 people  
**__**Wanted by: Sunagukure – dead or alive**_

_**Name: Nakamura, Kai  
**__**Origin: Amegakure  
**__**Age: 15 years  
**__**Info: if you can- attack him by surprise – express all concern and caution you have  
**__**Wanted for: arson; attempted assassinations; bombings; theft; breaking and entering; murder of innocents; flooding historical buildings/sights; jamming emergency exits; slaughter; assault- physical and emotional; possession of illegal substances  
**__**Wanted by: Amegakure - DEAD**_

_**Name: Matsumoto, Sadae  
**__**Origin: Konohagakure  
**__**Age: 7 years  
**__**Info: --  
**__**Wanted for: arson; murder attempt  
**__**Wanted by: Konohagakure – Alive **_

_Ah? From Konoha like myself huh? I looked at her picture and just barely remember seeing her around the village- and begin wondering if she'll remember me._

_**Name: Kikuno, Aiko  
**__**Origin: Kumogakure  
**__**Age: 9 years  
**__**Info: --  
**__**Wanted for: destruction of public and private property; attempted murder of 2 people  
**__**Wanted by: Kumogakure - Alive**_

_**Name: Kikuno, Hikari  
**__**Origin: Kumogakure  
**__**Age: 9 years  
**__**Info: --  
**__**Wanted for: attempted murder; electrocuting a chicken  
**__**Wanted by: Kumogakure - alive**_

_I looked at the last picture and was stunned- I don't know how suck sweet girls could actually do things like that. With a brief look at the clock; I quickly put everything back in place. It was 3:30 am- and pretty soon people would be getting up. Then, silently, I climbed up the stairs, avoiding the creaky spots, climbed back into my bed, and laid there- hoping Pein wouldn't realize someone had been in his office._

_End flashback_

Today was the day that someone would have to go get those kids…I just hope it wouldn't be me…I was slightly anxious to met them- seeing as to how I now know their records. As we ate breakfast (me- being one of the few good cooks- had to cook this morning), Pein pulled up a basket.

"Pass it around- don't look as you pick one," Pein ordered, and pulled out a piece of paper himself. He watched as the basket was passed around and people pulled out their own piece of paper. As soon as the basket was back at him, he continued.

"Now- the one who has the piece of paper with the X – has to go retrieve the kids from their hideout and bring them all here." I gulped- and shakily unfolded my paper. O. I let out the breath I had been holding, and looked around to see who had the lucky X.

* * *

**X marks the spot, huh? lol - so, who got the X? feel free to guess in your review- Please review!!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- but I do own: Kaori, Kirie, Eiichi, Chikao, Hideo, Kii, Riichi, Izuro, Kai, Akio, Hikari, and Sadae.**

**To the readers:  
Here is some info that might help you:**

**Otogakure - Sound - Orochimaru founded  
Konohagakure - Leaf  
Sunagakure - Sand  
Amegakure - Rain  
Kirigakure - Water  
Kumogakure - Lightning  
Iwagakure - Earth**

**Kirie and Eiichi are brother and sister (Kirie- girl; Eiichi- boy)  
Chikao - boy  
Hideo and Kii are cousins (Hideo- boy; Kii- girl)  
Riichi - boy  
Izuro - boy  
Kai - boy  
Aiko and Hikari are twins - both girls  
Sadae - girl**

**~Sibi~**

**'Nightengale'Serendade'93**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter! And im farely disappointed in my reviewers...only one took a guess at who got the X (LOSGAP). I thank you for your guess- and here is a cookie. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto but I do own the following: Kaori, Eiichi, Kirie, Chikao, Hideo, Kii, Riichi, Izuru, Kai, Aiko, Hikari, Sadae, and (being introduced in this chapter) Saburinna!**

* * *

"I don't know if it's particularly…wise…to send only Hidan after them," I said, as Hidan was cussing his head off- in the direction of Pein. Konan looked at me, looked at Hidan, and then at Pein.

"I have to agree with Kaori, Pein," Konan told him, much to both of our surprise- me and him. Konan and I hardly spoke- but that doesn't mean we didn't get along- but still.

"Very well," Pein said finally.

"That mean I don't have to fucking go after those brats?" Hidan asked hopefully.

"No, that means you wont go alone," Pein replied, and Hidan deflated- his hope gone. Pein turned to me with a sly smile- and I then regretted having said I was glad to not be going to get the apprentices.

"Since you said it," Pein said," Kaori, you get to go with Hidan after the…kids." I suppressed a groan and the rolling of my eyes- I simply stood, and walked out of the room.

"Oh- and Hidan…Kaori?" Pein continued," You leave now." I stopped in my tracks- and felt a shiver down my spine. There was no denying it- Pein was out to get me, and determined to succeed. Turning around, I walked back through the kitchen, and toward the cave entrance.

"Hurry up Hidan- the soon we get there- the sooner we get back- and the sooner this is over with," I say as I pass him. Wordlessly, he stood up and followed me- as we left I heard Konan's voice.

"Do you think it was wise to send them two after the kids?"

"Who cares? It got Kaori away from here for a little while."

"You really can't stand her- can you?"

"Nope."

0o0o0o0o0o0o  
"I don't think we're going the right way."

"Shut up!"

"Im just saying!"

"Im just saying- SHUT UP!" I held my tongue- the last time I said something, like 'Oh, someone kill me now- please!' he had taken it upon himself to try to do just that.

"Pein hates me!" I whine, whacking my head hard against a tree.

"I said-"Hidan began, and swung his sword dangerously close to my throat," SHUT UP!" Correction- everyone hates me…well, with the exception of Konan and Tobi. Hidan began walking away, but as I lifted up my foot- I heard it. A baby crying.

"Hidan…"

"Shut-"

"HIDAN!"

"WHAT?!"

"Listen," I said softly, and he raised an eyebrow- but listened nonetheless.

"What the hell?!" I didn't bother answer, and took off, placing my chakra carefully at the bases of my feet, and climbed the side of the mountain behind us without my hands- just ran up the side. It was covered in stones and rocks- no grass or anything. Soon, I came to a ledge, and just as I stopped the chakra in my feet- I got attacked blindly. The surprise threw me off, and I went crashing down the side of the rocky mountain. Before I went to far- I placed the chakra in my feet and hands- and stopped my fall.

"Shit, that's going to hurt for a little while," I whisper to myself, as I saw the blood where my hands had slid, trying to get a grip on the rocky surface. I climbed back up the side, and was more attentive this time- and sure enough, a second attack came. I retaliated, and quickly drew my kunai to defend myself. Turning as I dodged the blow, I then recognized who it was and quickly put the kunai away.

"Stop it Nakamura." The dark blue haired boy looked at me confused.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I'm with the Akatsuki," I answered, annoyed.

"Ah, we found them, huh?" Hidan asked, coming up behind me.

"Correction you idiot- I found them," I turned around and faced him- a pissed expression on my face," You wouldn't have even known anyone was around if I hadn't pointed out the baby crying!" Hidan rolled his eyes, and I turned around quickly, and stomped off a couple feet.

"Hidan- meet Kai Nakamura- Kia, the idiot behind me is Hidan. Now, Kai, where is everyone else?"

"In the cave- one minute." Kai disappeared into the cave, leaving me alone with Hidan; thankfully, not that long later, he returned with a group of kids. Hidan might have been slightly surprised- but I wasn't because I already knew what to expect.

"Okay- short introductions- Im Kaori- the idiot behind me is Hidan," I said, and then motioned for them to say their names.

"Kai."

"Eiichi."

"Kirie."

"Hideo."

"Kii."

"Chikao."

"Riichi."

"Izuro."

"Aiko."

"Hikari." When it got to the final girl, she said nothing.

"She doesn't speak," Aiko told us," Her name is Sadae, though- she wrote it for us on the cave wall after she got tired of us calling her Mute." That's when I saw the baby in Kirie's arms- it was crying like crazy- and Kirie looked on the verge of killing it.

"Mind if I took the baby, Kirie?" She quickly handed it over to me. As soon as the baby was in my arms, it quieted, and snuggled its head into my neck.

"Wow," a chorus of 5 kids said, amazed. I grinned sheepishly, and held the baby tighter, to ensure I wouldn't drop her.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Saburinna," Hideo answered," Kii came up with the name." I nodded, and then reluctantly turned to Hidan.

"Shall we go back now?" Without a word, he jumped off the cliff, and I heard two whimpers of 'He's going to kill himself!'

"Girls," I smiled, turning to them," And boys- I guess. Hidan won't kill himself doing that for two reasons."

"What are the reasons?" Aiko asked.

"One- He's a trained ninja- and as much as I hate admitting it- good at what he does," I answer," Two- he cant die- he's immortal." At that last statement- everyone looked at me with mouths ajar.

"Yeah- we hate it too- now, let's go shall we?" I say, and then ask," Which way do you want to go?"

"Trail." I smiled to myself and followed them- If Hidan left us, I didn't care; I knew the way back to the hideout. Maybe Pein will even think if Hidan got back before us empty handed that he didn't go the whole way- and I would be rewarded…Nah- that would never happen. If Hidan returned without us- Pein wouldn't care.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked into the cave with the others behind me, and led them to the living room. Just as I had thought- Hidan had left without us- I figured that out when we had arrived were he had jumped off the cliff.

"Why the hell do you have a baby?! I sent you after 11 kids! Not 11 kids and a baby!" Pein yelled when he saw me.

"Hey, chill. The baby is with us," Hideo said, and Pein turned his glare to him- but Hideo didn't flinch an inch. He stood there calmly, and waited for Pein to look away first- which he did.

"Pein!" Konan said, jumping up," No cussing around the baby!" I had to suppress my grin- and Konan came over to me, and took the baby from my arms; although, when she done that, Saburinna began crying loudly again.

"Must be hungry," Konan said, but I shook my head, and took the baby from her. Instantly, Saburinna buried her head against my neck and stopped crying. Konan- as well as the rest of the Akatsuki- minus Hidan- looked flabbergasted.

"I guess the baby stays with Kaori then," Konan said, sounding slightly disappointed. Pein couldn't argue- he knew once Konan said something, it was official, even though he was the leader- he shared some roles with her- but there was something he could do.

"Fine- the baby can stay- but only if when she's older, she proves herself useful- if not, she's dead." I had to suppress a horrified expression.

"Okay- introductions," I say, and point to everyone as I say their names,"Akatsuki, this is Eiichi, Kirie, Chikao, Hideo, Kii, Riichi, Izuro, Kai, Aiko, Hikari, Sadae- who is mute- and this is Saburinna. Apprentices, this is Pein- the leader- Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, and Hidan- whom you've met."

"Why don't you have a cloak- and why don't you and Tobi have rings like everyone else?" Aiko asked.

"Because we aren't officially in the organization yet- the others are though. Deidara became a member when Orochimaru left." I saw Chikao look up at the sound of Orochimaru's name.

"That asshole isn't anything special- if I had been given the proper chance, he'd be dead." I then remembered his info and what he was wanted for, and felt a small shiver go down my spine.

"Okay, listen up!" Pein said, and everyone looked at him," Gather around- find somewhere to sit, and I'll discuss what we will be doing further." Since I was closest to the couch, I got my normal seat- Konan was already back in her seat, and no one really dared tried to take Pein's seat- although I could have sworn I saw Kai give it some thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was originally going to wait for a certain amount of replies- but i think that i'll post one chapt a week or so. My summer vaca is almsot coming up, so i'll have more free time. Hope u enjoy the chapt!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- but I do own the previously listed OC's**

Pein had disappeared when everyone began moving into the living room to get a seat. I was aware of someone standing behind me- but didn't really know who- but didn't really care. Finally, Pein came back into the room, and with him, he brought a couple papers.

"Okay everyone- first off- I must warn my fellow members of the Akatsuki: do not over estimate these kids-"

"I'm not a kid! Im 15!" I jumped, and realized it was Kai behind me. Pein glared at him, and judging by how everyone one else reacted, Kai was glaring right back. I had a feeling that Pein was having second thoughts about this- but he didn't show it.

"As I was saying- If you underestimate these _kids_ – It isn't wise. Most of them are S class criminals themselves. I brought with me the lists of who is with who, so, I'll name off the pairing's first." Pein looked down at the paper in front of him and started naming of the groups.

"Hideo, you'll be with Hidan."

"Eiichi, you'll be with Itachi."

"Hikari, you'll be with Kakazu." I could swear I just heard a soft whimper of fright.

"Izuru, you'll be with Konan."

"Chikao, you'll be with me." I didn't know if that was wise- but I didn't say anything.

"Kirie, you'll be with Tobi."

"Kii, you'll be with Kisame."

"Sadae, you'll be with Zetsu."

"Riichi, you'll be with Sasori."

"Aiko, you'll be with Kaori."

"Deidara- you're stuck with Kai." Two outbursts came at the same time.

"What do you mean- stuck with?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Why do I have to have the stuck up brat?!" Deidara exclaimed. At that, they glared at each others, eyes like daggers.

"Why can't I be with Kaori?" Kai asked, and my heart jumped- his record was stuck in my memory- the worst one out of all of them- it made me wonder why he wanted to be my apprentice.

"You will be with Deidara- that's final," Pein said," I put each person with someone older then themselves- I tried to put female with a male- but at times, that didn't quiet work. Now, onto the next issue to deal with- bedding and rooms. Us here already have roommates- but since you are new- you don't. So, I made a list of those who will be roommates on the third floor." Pein flipped to a new paper and began the newest list.

"Aiko and Kirie."

"Hikari and Kii."

"Riichi and Hideo."

"Eiichi and Izuru."

"Kaori- you'll have two moving in- the baby and Sadae." I nodded, and smiled nicely over to Sadae, who weakly returned it.

"Chikao and Kai."

"Hell no," Chikao said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Kai exclaimed.

"Pein-san?" Aiko said, and Pein turned to her.

"Yes?"

"You've put the two boys who absolutely despise each other sharing the same room- I don't know if that's wise…" Aiko informed, and a smile lit Pein's face- kind of eerie if you ask me.

"Well- then they'll have to get along now, wont they?"

"Can't I be with Riichi?" Chikao asked.

"Hell no!" Kai exclaimed," I can't stand Hideo any more then you!" My eyes drifted down to the baby in my arms- surprisingly, she was still asleep.

"As if I give a rats ass about you!" Chikao exclaimed. Then I felt Saburinna start to stir, and I quickly raised my free hand and with a good aim- covered Kia's mouth with it.

"You two are waking Saburinna with your fighting- now knock it off." Kia pushed my arm away from his mouth, but kept quiet.

"Okay, now that that is taken care of, next item on the agenda," Pein said, continuing," Each of you apprentices will be given a sheet of paper that you will be required to read by tomorrow-" he passed around the paper to them(Kia snatching it out of his hands roughly- earning him another glare), and continued," Now- Tobi shall give you a tour of the place. That's all for this meeting- Dismissed."

"That guy hates me," I heard Kia sigh from behind me.

"Join the club," I murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"He hates you too?" Kai asked.

"Yep."

"I can see why," Kia said rudely, and walked off, following Tobi and the others- leaving me sitting there, gawking after him, fuming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I walked into my room, I nearly ran into Sadae- coming to an abrupt halt just in time.

"Oh- hey Sadae," I smile, and then I nod to one of the beds," That's your bed- I always use this one," I head to my bed, and sit down; Konan had taken a hungry Saburinna from me- as much as the little girl didn't want it- and was now downstairs feeding her. Konan had sent Aiko and Hideo along with Tobi and Itachi to the store to buy things for Saburinna.

"So…if you don't mind me asking Sadae…how do you communicate with others?" I asked her, crossing my legs Indian style on my bed. She began making hand signals, and I instantly recognized it.

"Ah, Sign language!" I smiled," I used to have a deaf friend, so I know how to read the signs- so we can easily communicate!" I saw her smile- truly smile. I guess it wasn't often that she was understood; It was kind of sad- but now she had someone that was there for her.

"Hey…that's right. You're from Konoha as well- huh?" I asked her- and more sign language.

"Yeah- I grew up there…do you remember me?..... Yeah- I didn't think you would all that much, but even just a little is good!..... So, which building did you set on fire?...... Me too! Well, mine was actually more of an accident……Kids where making fun of me, and we happened to be by the Hokage's building- and I done a fire jutsu- they ducked- and Poof! Up in flames the building went- The Anbu don't think it was an accident- which is why im here- I had to run or be captured….. I don't wear my headband, if I did, Pein would order I put a slash through it- but Im figuring on going back to Konoha after a couple years and explain my case…. I don't mind- sometimes the Akatsuki can be wonderful company- even Pein…..Yeah, we don't really get along……Yeah, same here. I've never talked to anyone this much either- even Tobi. Me and him are close and all- but he still wouldn't understand me……Thank you. It's nice to be understood……" A knock came at the door, and Tobi came into the room.

"Konan says it's your turn to cook lunch Kaori-chan- and hello Sadae-chan!"

"I just cook breakfast this morning though!" Tobi shrugged, patted me 'comfortingly' on the back, and walked out.

"Some crazy ass family I have now, huh?" I asked Sadae, and she nodded; we both smiled, got up off the beds, and went downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: cussing taken to the extreme in this chapter  
hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It might be a little while before the next one is up. I have exams next week. Ugh. -_- I got to thinking to do some memorie (acutally spelled Memory- but i dont care) from repeatedly listening to Memory by Within Temptation**

**Author: this chapter was so fun to write  
Kai: Maybe to you!  
Hidan: I'm proud of Kai.  
Author: SHUT UP HIDAN *Hidan leaves, cussing under his breath*  
Kii: I like this chapter- its pretty funny.  
Hideo: Yeah- especially where-  
Aiko: Hideo! Dont ruin it for everyone else!  
Hideo: Sorry Aiko.  
Author: So- who wants to say the Disclaimer?  
Tobi: Tobi wants to! Tobi is a good boy!  
Author: *laughs* Okay Tobi- go ahead.  
Tobi: YAY! Author does not own Naruto or any of the characters!  
Deidara: She does own the slight list of 12, yeah.  
Itachi: 13.  
Deidara: Whatever *leaves*  
Itachi: *stares after Deidara, then shrugs and also leaves*  
Konan: The OC's she owns are the following: Hideo, Eiichi, Hikari, Izuru, Chikao, Kirie, Kii, Sadae, Kai, Riichi, Aiko and Saburinna  
Kaori: Dont forget about me!  
Konan: Oh yes- sorry - And author owns Kaori as well- and the uncle named in the memory**

_{AN: Italics are the memories of Kaori}_

_**

* * *

**_

_A young girl ran, laughing, from the shinobi trying to catch her. _

"_Get back here!" he yelled, a smile tugging at his lips._

"_Can't catch me!" I laughed, and ran into the Uchiha compound. While I was running, I looked back at my uncle, who was chasing me- he was still a kid at heart, no matter what. _

"_Oomph!" I landed on the ground after running into something. I looked up and saw a young raven-haired boy looking back at me- sitting on the ground just as I was._

"_Sorry Sasuke-kun!" I apologized._

"_It's okay Kaori-chan," he smiled, and we got up. _

"_Ah!" I exclaimed, as my uncle grabbed me playfully around the waist and spun me in a couple circles. Then he put me down, and ruffled my hair._

"_Sasuke! Have you-"his mother began, and then saw us," Oh, hello Yakino-san and Chideera-san! How are you both doing?"_

"_Doing pretty well Mikoto-chan," uncle smiled._

"_Same here!" I exclaimed," How are you Uchiha-san?"_

"_I'm doing pretty well myself," she smiled. Itachi came around the corner just then and I brightened. Running up to him, I jumped up onto his back like a monkey._

"_Ita-kun!" I exclaimed, smiling. He smiled back at me, and grabbed a hold of my legs- and then ran toward a nearby tree- climbing with no hands._

"_Itachi- be careful with Chideera-san!" Mikoto warned, smiling all the same._

_{end memorie}_

My eyes were glazed over as I remembered of the times of my past. Itachi had been so fun back then- and now, he rarely smiled- barely spoke. A blurry hand was waving in front of my face, and it snagged me out of my memories.

"Yes Konan-chan?" I asked, knowing it was here without even looking.

"Saburinna-chan won't keep quiet- and I have a feeling like Hidan will kill her any second," Konan said, sighing. Without a word, I got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. Saburinna instantly silenced when she spotted me, and held her tiny arms out towards me, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back- she was so cute!

"Chideera-san," I looked up and saw Kisame standing in the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, holding a now silent and happy toddler in my arms.

"…Nothing- never mind, I just thought…no, never mind." Kisame turned and disappeared.

"That was weird. Don't you agree?" I asked Saburinna, who had looked at the place where Kisame had last stood- and now looked at me- blowing a spit bubble. Kai walked into the room- and being still pissed at him for his rudeness earlier- I turned around, not wanting to acknowledge him. When I turned, I came literally face to face- within kissing difference - of Itachi. We both- yes, including Itachi- reddened in the cheeks a little bit, and backed up a couple feet each.

"Chideera-san," Itachi said, in a plain tone.

"Uchiha-san," I nodded, and walked past him. If I had turned, I would see that not only had Itachi and I reddened- but Kai had as well- but for a different reason as Itachi and me.

"Finally. Peace and quiet," Kakazu said, as I walked into the living room with Saburinna," I swear that little thing hates all us and loves you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said, sitting down. I began softly bouncing the youngster on my knee, and she giggled. Sadae came into the room and I looked up- she began making the signals, and I nodded.

"Kakazu-san- someone- might want to go with Sadae- looks as though there is a fight breaking out." Sure enough, crash sounds began echoing through the hideout.

"They break it- they pay for it," seethed Kakazu, heading toward the sounds. I followed, with a very curious baby in my arms. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Kai and Chikao fighting full-out. Fists where flying; knees to the gut; tackling to the floor/wall; insults.

"Chikao you bastard!" Kai yelled, throwing another punch that landed right in Chikao's stomach.

"Fuck you!" Chikao yelled back, throwing Kai back into a wall. I saw that most of the Akatsuki were just standing around, doing nothing- enjoying this. Sighing, I handed Saburinna to Sadae, and made the hand-signals. Soon, I had a strong grip on both of them, and they were shouting at me.

"Let me go bitch!" Chikao shouted, struggling against the grip.

"Come on!" Kai exclaimed, also struggling," I want to finish ripping the asshole to fucking shreds!"

"Yeah right- in your dreams!" Chikao fired back to Kai," You're the one getting your ass kicked by a fucking 10 year old!"

"Fuck you asshole! Like I give a fucking care about you! Go fucking die for all I fucking care!" Kai yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to the door and saw Pein standing there. His eyes told his emotion- purely pissed off. "I want to know the meaning of this- NOW!"

"HE STARTED IT!" both boys yelled, and then glared at each other. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"OK!" I yell, getting surprised stares from the Akatsuki members. Keeping my jutsu locked in, I walked up to both of them- purely agitated.

"You are going to tell Pein-san how this fucking fight got fucking started," I said, a dark ora around me," I am not in the best fucking mood for this fucking crap right now!"

"Kai called me a pansy ass," Chikao said, causing Kai to glare at him.

"You tripped me to begin with!" Kai yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, rounding on him, and then turned my attention back to Chikao," Continue."

"I tried to ignore it- but he continued, so I tripped him- then it all went from there," Chikao said. Then I turned to Kai.

"What's your story?" I asked, my eyes glaring at him like daggers.

"He tripped me- so I called him a pansy ass for not having the fucking guts too actually start a fucking fight with me, so I tripped him," Kai said, shrugging like it was no big deal. That's when I snapped a little inside- I made a clone with one hand while my other hand held the jutsu that had Kai and Chikao under containment- and I stormed to the kitchen sink, grabbing the soap bar.

"See this soap bar Kai?" I asked, walking back over to him and holding it near his face," The next cuss word that comes out of your mouth- this will be your dinner!"

"Fuck you bitch," Kai said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said- fu-" Kai began, and I took that opportunity to shove the soap bar into his mouth.

"Wow." Came a few voices from the crowd. I turned to Chikao, a bit of a smug grin on my face- with an evil intent in my eyes.

"Now, unless you want to end up like Kai here, I suggest you don't cuss anymore- got it?" I said darkly, and he nodded. I nodded to my clone who stayed put, keeping the jutsu locked.

"So- would it be alright if we just ordered tonight for once?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah," Kakazu said his eyes still on Kai who was struggling against the soap in his mouth.

"How is he supposed to breath?" Hikari's soft voice asked me.

"Through his nose," I said, smiling.

{Memorie:}

"_Ita-kun," I said, walking up to him. He was sitting on the dock- looking out over a lake._

"_Yes Kao-chan?" he smiled._

"_I'm bored," I whined._

"_Here-"Itachi said, motioning for me to sit beside him on the dock. I did so, and we sat there for a little bit._

"_What have you been up to Kao-chan?" Itachi asked me._

"_Nothing much," I answered, and looked up at him, "You?"_

"_Missions mainly," he sighed._

"_You're lucky," I said, and he looked down at me._

"_Why?" he questioned._

"_You're smart- you got out of school early- and now you're an Anbu captain!" I said, and he chuckled- and looked back out over the lake._

"_Have you learned to walk on water yet Kao-chan?" he asked me out of no where._

"_No," I answered, and watched as he hopped off the dock. I expected him to sink into the water, but he just stood there._

"_Come on," he said, holding out his hand, smiling," I'll teach you."_

_{end memorie}_

I was standing out on the water, watching as Tobi was trying to teach Kirie to climb a tree with no hands; Konan was trying to teach Izuru how to do origami; Kisame was trying to teach Kii something that had to deal with water; Sasori was talking to Riichi about puppets most likely; Deidara was free- since Kai was inside with a soap bar in his mouth- again. He had cussed me out this morning, and so I caught him by surprise and shoved the soap bar into his mouth. My clone was holding him under a jutsu making sure he couldn't take the punishment out of his mouth. Pein was off somewhere with Chikao; Kakazu was sitting with Hikari- who was watching intently as he demonstrated something to her; Hidan was sparing with Hideo; Itachi was doing the same as I was- teaching Eiichi how to walk on water- as I was with Aiko. I looked up- and my eyes locked with Itachi's- obviously he was thinking of the same memory I was- of when he taught me to walk on water. I had just been a little older then Eiichi was now. My gaze left Itachi, and I turned back to Aiko.

"Don't worry- you'll get it if you keep practicing," I said, smiling.

"If you say so," Aiko sighed, and then screamed in surprise as Kii pulled her under the water. I jumped up off the surface just as a blue hand had been about to pull me under.

"Nice try Kisame-san," I smirked, landing on the branch above the lake. Aiko swam to the shore with Kii. I was glad that most of the Apprentices could get along- even though they were all from different places and criminals. Sadae appeared, carrying some sort of plant. Jumping down from the tree- I got a closer look.

"A medical plant," I mused, and looked up to see Sadae nodding.

"She is learning well," Zetsu's white side said, and I smiled.

"Come on everyone!" I called," Let's go get lunch- and possibly free Kai."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5.... yeah.. not much to say i guess- if you would like, theres a prequel out and it's when Kaori was a part of Konoha- before she came to be with Akatsuki. It's titled "Angel's Promise" so, if you would like- feel free to read that._ Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimers: i dont own naruto- but i do own the list of OC's: Hideo, Eiichi, Hikari, Izuru, CHikao, Kirie, Kii, Sadae, Kai, Riichi, Aiko, Kaori, and Saburinna._

* * *

Kai hated me- and I didn't care…or so I kept telling myself. Truthfully, with his record, I was a bit scared.

"Hey Bitch! Get in here and find us something for dinner!" Fuming, I stalked into the kitchen and saw Kai sitting at the table with Hidan.

"How come Hidan-sama gets to cuss- and I get the freakin soap bar each time something slips from my mouth?!" Kai demanded. I debated it in my head for a little while, as I searched through the cabinets. After a little while- and not finding much for dinner- I turned back around towards Hidan and Kai.

"I'll let you cuss- just don't get over zealous with it- and no cussing around Saburinna-chan," I warned," If her first word is a cuss word I swear I will make both of you have a soap bar for your next meal."

"WHY THE FUCK ME?!" Hidan demanded- and I sent him a deathly glare; as I turned back around I heard him mutter to Kai," I still don't know why Itachi brought her here." I was about to retort when someone got to it before I did.

"I brought her here for my own reasons- plus she could be very useful to the organization." All three of us turned to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and saw Itachi standing there. Our eyes met briefly- and when they did, I saw the familiar Itachi I new when I was younger. An uncomfortable silence followed his words, and I felt a slight shiver run down my spine.

"Um… I have to go find something for dinner tonight…I'll be back later," I said, and quickly went to exit the hideout; a slight tug came upon my shirt. Turning I saw Sadae, and she done some hand signals.

"Sure- I might need some help," I smiled, and she followed me, smiling at me as well.

About an hour later, Sadae and I returned with a couple bags each of food. We unpacked each item, put it away- and called everyone to dinner.

"What the fu-…fudge is this?" Chikao said, correcting himself quickly.

"It's called pizza dumb ass," Kai sneered, and Chikao started towards him.

"Enough!" This time- it wasn't me- it was Pein. Chikao glared at Kai, and then sat down at the table.

"We got cheese because I don't know what all of you like and don't like," I informed, and we all began eating. As I took a bite, I saw Aiko looking over at Kai, with a slight smile on her face. When I looked at her eyes- I saw it: she had feelings for him. I wondered if she knew of his record- but that didn't concern me, so I just shrugged it off.

"Okay, baby goes to Kaori-san," Konan said, looking slightly annoyed at Saburinna, who had been refusing to eat. Happily, I took Saburinna, and just as I was about to feed her I heard her voice.

"Kao." Wide-eyed, everyone looked over at the young baby in my arms.

"Did she just…?"

"I think she…"

"She said my name," I whispered, smiling softly, my eyes slightly watering.

"Yay!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I've been trying to get her to say my name for almost a year now," Aiko said, sounding amused- but her eyes told me that she was actually hurt and a little upset.

"Kao."

"I wonder if she'll say anyone else's name," I said, looking up. Standing up, I was barely aware of where I went, but when I looked up, I saw I was now standing behind Itachi's chair. Warily, he looked at the infant, back to me and blinked.

"Itachi," I said the name to Saburinna, and waited for a response.

"Ita." Smiling, I just started around the table, saying everyone's name for the infant, seeing if she would say their names- she only did for select few.

"Dae." A smiling Sadae looked at Saburinna when she said her name.

"Ko." Aiko was thrilled that she choose to say her name.

"Kari." Aiko's younger twin smiled.

"Bi." Tobi danced in excitement, which caused Saburinna to giggle.

"Dei." A sense of surprise could be felt in the room that the infant had said Deidara's name. She had barely said any of the Akatsuki- just Itachi, Tobi and Deidara.

"Well- she's slowly getting there," I smiled as I sat back down; I fed her her food, and burped her- then, excusing myself, I went upstairs and put her in her crib. Almost everyone had finished eating, and was off doing something else. Eating the rest of my pizza- now almost cold, which I didn't mind- I watched those around me.

"_If we could get the plant from them, it would be easy_," Zetsu's white side said.

"**But if that don't work- we'll kill everyone**," his dark side replied.

"_Killing won't do us any help- we need them alive to tell us how to use the plant_," white argued.

"**Who cares- find someone else who knows how to use the freakin plant**," dark side argued back.

"_There's very few who know who to use it though- you try finding someone with that capability_," white scoffed.

"**I would- but I'm stuck to you,"** dark sneered.

"_You have a problem with that_?" white demanded.

"**YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT**!" dark exclaimed.

"_Well- you try to find a way to deal with it_!" white exclaimed back. I sat, watching in amusement as Zetsu argued with himself. It was very amusing- it's not everyday you see someone literally arguing with their other half of their body. My attention switched to see what others were doing: Kakazu staring intently at Hikari who was trying her best to precisely do as she had been taught. Chikao and Kai were having a stare-down, neither daring to give in to the other. Izuru was watching and trying to learn origami as Konan put together numerous animal figures from the paper. Deidara was running after Tobi who had done something else- who knows what- and Tobi was laughing his head off about it.

"Tobi-san, Deidara-san," I said, as the passed," Please don't wake up Saburinna. If you must chase him Deidara, take it outside please."

"Tobi is sorry Kaori-chan," Tobi apologized, and then they resumed, and Tobi ran outside- taking his pursuer with him. Pein was no where to be seen- so I figured he must be in his office. Yawning, I decided I would go to bed- since most likely Saburinna would wake me up at some point during the night. When I walked into my room, I heard the door shut softly behind me; turning, someone softly pushed me up against the wall. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could tell who it was.

"Ita-" I began, before his mouth crushed against mine; I was surprised that he was risking someone finding out our true feelings for each other, but I found myself returning the kiss. One hand ensnared itself in Itachi's hair and the other wrapped around his neck. Before I could register it, he pulled himself away and walked out of the room. Breathing hard, trying to catch my breath- I tried to comprehend what just happened. Sighing, I shrugged, and went to bed- my thoughts completely circling around Itachi.

* * *

_How to say the shortened names that Saburinna said:_

_Kaori - Kao : K O  
Sadae - Dae : Day  
Itachi - Ita : It ta  
Aiko - Ko : co (like coco- but one co)  
Hikari - Kari : car ee  
Tobi - Bi : bee  
Deidara - Dei : dee_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authoress: Oh gosh -_- - i am so, so, so, so, so sorry that Akatsuki App. hasnt been updated in months! I just kinda never really had any ideas what to write for this- but then, last week, i made an updating scedule (found on my profile) and so i was forced to write AA. I found i had ideas stock piled xD - well- this chapter is pretty interesting. Review and tell me what you think! I thank those of you who stick around and continue reading my stories!_

_oh- and im going to be working on prequel to this- for how the apprentices came to be together- it might come out December... might come out January... not sure yet..._

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Akatsuki. Just the lil' apprentices-_

_Kai: I AM NOT LITTLE YOU BITCH!_

_Kaori: 5 minutes with the soap! -sits on Kai and shoves soap in his mouth-_

_Chikao: -snickers-_

_Kai: -glares at Chikao-_

_Authoress: annnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyywayz - i dont own Naruto or the Akatsuki, just the apprentices and everything like that._

_--------_

* * *

It had been almost a month now, and Saburinna was saying everyone's name- or, nickname at least. Every time I saw Itachi, I would quickly turn and hid my face from him. Ever since he had kissed me, it had been kind of awkward around him. No one knew about the kiss either; no one probably ever would.

"Apprentices- outside, now," Pein ordered, walking into the kitchen. Kai glared at him, but got up nonetheless and walked outside the cave.

"It's about time we sent teams back out on missions," Pein said," You'll continue on with the mission you had before- going after the certain tailed beast you were assigned."

"And me?" I asked. He glared over at me.

"You'll stay here- that baby is under your care." With that- he walked out. I blinked as he left, and tried to control my anger, and ended up turning quickly and punching the wall; that only ended up in my hand hurting.

"Ow, ow, ow," I said, shaking my right hand quickly.

"Are you alright?" Tobi asked me, walking up to me.

"Yea- I'll be fine Tobi," I answered, nodding. He nodded back and then went about trying to annoy Deidara while he had the chance before he had to leave with Zetsu. When I looked up, I saw Itachi watching me and quickly turned my head. Before I knew it, he was at my side, and my hand was in his- and his touch somewhat soothed the ache in my hand. My eyes flickered up to his face- and our eyes met. I couldn't seem to be able to look away- and Itachi seemed not to want to look away. Before I could register it- with a small flicker in his eyes, of the Itachi I new- he was gone. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned- Kai was walking back into the room.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Nothing," I said, my eyes narrowing at his bad attitude. Sighing, I walked out of the room- and up to my room. Closing the door- I fell back on my bed and my arm fell over my face.

"Gah," I scowled, and thought," _Why must this be so hard?! I mean… he's still the Itachi I knew back in Konoha… isn't he? I mean- I can see it in his eyes sometimes… like he's suffering inside with something he can't tell anyone… I wish I new what to do- I want to help him…_" I sat up and stared at the wall across the room from me, and continued thinking," _Is he the same Itachi? The Itachi I knew wouldn't kill… loved his younger brother… cared for me… but this Itachi-"_I looked over my shoulder in the direction of the kitchen_,"- This Itachi isn't that Itachi. He's killed… He's hurt people without hesitation… He's attacked ruthlessly and without emotion… It kind of scares me…" _Sighing, I stood up and walked over to Saburinna's crib- where she was just starting to wake up. When I reached the side of her bed, she reached her arms out towards me- wanting me to pick her up and hold her and give her attention. Smiling, I done exactly what she wanted. Together, we went out to the kitchen, and I fed her lunch.

"Alright," Pein said, walking into the kitchen, Konan right behind him," We'll all be heading out- Why aren't you ready to leave Kaori?" I looked up from the baby girl, and looked at him.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?!"

"Because- if I went, I'd have to take Saburinna with me- and if we got attacked, that would put her in harms way. I'll be damned if it do that!" I exclaimed, standing up and glowering at him. He stared at me- and then grunted.

"Fine. Everyone else- besides Kaori, the baby and her apprentice- leaves now. We'll be back in about a year- you'd all three better be here when we get back." With that- he turned and walked away. Konan- with one last look at Saburinna- followed after him. Everyone soon followed them- and I thought I was alone; but I felt like someone else was there- and I saw a small movement out of the corner of my eyes. Looking up- I saw Itachi standing at the doorway.

"…" With that, he walked away- leaving me, Aiko, and Saburinna.

"Sorry about you having to stay here while everyone else leaves," I apologized.

"It's alright… I'm just going to go up to my room for a little while…" Aiko said; I nodded and she left. Patting Saburinna on the back after feeding her- I then went into the living room with her.

"Let us try to teaching you some things- shall we?" I asked her- and she smiled a little baby smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Setting her down on the floor- I softly took her hands and stood her up. Walking backwards, I tried to teach her walking. If Pein meant what he said- and he probably did- he'd kill her if she wasn't useful to him and his plans.

-

After a little while, I realized it was really late, and stood up slowly. Saburinna was fast asleep- her fist opening and closing around the collar of my shirt. Walking up the steps to my room, I set her down slowly, and then walked up to Aiko's room. I saw the door was open just a little- and looked in the best I could. Her bed was in plain view of the door- and I saw she was fast asleep as well. Smiling slightly- I let her be- and walked downstairs. As I walked down the hall, my mischievous side came out as I passed Pein's office. Smirking, I opened the door and walked in; sitting down at his desk, I looked around and soon came upon a folder.

"Journals," I read softly, and opened it carefully. Inside, I found many small notebook like things- and as I slightly shuffled through them- I realized each had one name of the apprentices.

"Pein must make them do this," I thought, and saw Kai's. Looking towards the door- then back at the notebook- I couldn't help but be curious.

"Cant believe that bastard is making me do this stupid shit. I mean, come on! If he reads this- im glad – go die in a whole asshole! I mean- seriously- who remembers all they feel through-out the day, then write it in a journal?!" Blinking, I shut the notebook and put it back on the stack. Then I saw someone else's journal- that seemed to catch my eyes. It was Kirie's; I couldn't help myself- I was a curious cat- and most likely, curiosity would be the death of me at some point. I opened it to the latest entry and read.

"_Love… it can make you do some of the weirdest things… sometimes, kill; sometimes, hurt yourself; sometimes you do things you never thought you would do. I've been hurt to many times before- and I'm sick and tired of it… That's why- I won't let anything happen to my brother. If anyone hurts Eiichi- I'll kill them. This wont be the first time I've done something to protect my brother… my poor innocent brother. The reason I'm on the run in the first place. All those crimes he committed- half of which I've taken the blame for. It's not even his fault in the first place- it's that thing inside of him. If I ever fail both Eiichi and Buri, I'll never forgive myself. It's my duty to keep my family safe… I can't let anyone know… them two are my only weaknesses… my brother and my daughter… I'd do anything for them- but no one knows about sweet Buri… no one but Eiichi. He's the only person on this Earth that I trust. Without him- both Buri and I would be dead… I love her name it's so cute. I hope she'll be safe- where ever she goes. My dying wish would be that she stay with that one girl here… I can see it in my eyes- she's safe with her- and would never be harmed. I thank her so much… even if she doesn't know it." _I closed the notebook softly, and blinked a couple times. The date was only a week ago… but I don't really understand… Shrugging, I put everything back in it's place, and walked up to my room. Walking into my room, I saw Saburinna had kicked off her blanket while sleeping. Smiling slightly, I covered her back up- and instantly, her hand grasped around the blanket. As I stood there and watched her sleep- it all dawned on me.

"_Saburinna… Buri… oh my gosh,"_ I thought, my eyes slightly widening in shock,_" I'm the one Kirie was talking about… she trusts me with Saburinna…. Her daughter." _Crossing my room, I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Just before I fell asleep, I thought one last thought crossed my mind.

"_If Pein thinks he's going to kill Saburinna… it'll be over my dead body. There isn't any way in hell im going to let him harm a hair on that little girl's head."_

_------_

_Authoress: Wow.... thats a Twist.... and remember- Saburinna is about a year and a half to two years old... no one really knows her exact age- except Kirie, obviously. But right now, Kirie is only 12 years old. Just thinking about what happened to her makes me pissed off- even though its my story and A story... still makes me mad- cuz that kind of stuff does actually happen... anyway... stay tuned for the next chapter. Comes out -hopefully- next wednesday._

_Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Review and you get a free virtual cookie platter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_YES! It works! ... sorry- i tried all day yesterday to upload these- but it wouldnt work... but looks like today it does- so YAY!_

_I guess this could be a bday gift to a certain someone -winks- HAPPY BDAY!! u kno who u r ^_^_

_Enjoy!_

_Oh- and the prequel to how the Apprentices got together b4 they came across the Akatsuki will probably be up May or April.. when ever i get some of my other ff's done. -sweatdrop- im workn on about 30 right now already_

_Dislcaimers: I dont own Naruto just my many OC's in this fanfic._

-----------

Recap:

"_Saburinna… Buri… oh my gosh,"_ I thought, my eyes slightly widening in shock,_" I'm the one Kirie was talking about… she trusts me with Saburinna…. Her daughter." _Crossing my room, I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Just before I fell asleep, I thought one last thought crossed my mind.

"_If Pein thinks he's going to kill Saburinna… it'll be over my dead body. There isn't any way in hell im going to let him harm a hair on that little girl's head."_

--------

_ONE YEAR LATER_

I walked around the living room, cleaning up whatever I found needed cleaned. Clutter, dust, dirt, dishes… I was bored, and didn't have much else to do. Aiko was with Saburinna in the kitchen; she was helping me with teaching the toddler things to do- walking, talking, eating on her own- and such. Saburinna was a quick learner- she had picked up walking relatively quickly- and was getting the talking down as well. As I passed the calendar on my way to the kitchen- I saw what day it was.

"They should all be back today," I said, as I entered the kitchen.

"Who?" Saburinna's cute voice asked," Who, who, who, who?"

"You sound like an owl hun," I laughed, and Aiko laughed with me," But- to answer you're question- the rest of our… dysfunctional family… well- most of them are dysfunctional… not all of them are."

"Ita? Dei? Bi? Tsu? Ko? Pei? Ori? Hi-chan? Uzu? Isame?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"YAY!!!!!" Saburinna exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Dang- that brat has some lungs." Aiko and I turned towards the entry to the kitchen and saw Chikao standing there.

"Welcome back," I told him, smiling.

"Thanks." As the minutes passed- more and more of them came into the room. When I looked over at Saburinna- I saw that she looked expectant; then, her face brightened. Looking at the entry- I saw that Kirie had just come into the room.

"Kirie-chan." She looked over at me, and I continued," Looks like someone's glad you're back." Kirie looked at the toddler- who had her arms stretched out towards the thirteen year old. Smiling softly, Kirie walked over to the little girl and picked her up; she held her close, and I felt this warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

"You're still here?" Pein said, almost disbelievingly, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nah- this is just a clone- I left a ten year old and a toddler on their own long time ago," I said sarcastically- and he glared at me.

"Welcome back Kai-kun," Aiko told him, as he sat down at the table.

"Eh… yeah," was his response. I could see her almost deflate with his response.

"_Poor girl- oh well, she'll find someone else… hopefully not a wanted S class criminal_," I thought.

"So- improvements?" Pein asked me.

"Nah- I just lazed around the whole year doing shit, and let them waste away to nothing," I remarked sarcastically again- earning another glare. What could I say? A year without pissing off Pein, I had to do something to get entertained; he was back- so, yeah.

"Kaori-chan," Konan said, sighing.

"I know, I know," I smiled, accepting Saburinna from Kirie. Setting Saburinna softly down on the floor, I held on until she got her balance.

"Hey Saburinna-chan," I said to her and she looked up at me," Go to… Ita." She nodded slightly, and I slowly let go of her arms. A little foot moved forward, and she slightly wobbled- but got her balance back and continued- one foot then the other- until she reached Itachi. I looked over at Pein, and saw that his face held a little satisfaction.

"Anything else?" he asked monotonously.

"She's been learning words here lately- and numbers 1-10," I responded. He nodded slightly, and then disappeared into the hall.

"What about you Aiko-chan?" Konan asked.

"I've learned and mastered a few jutsu's – plus I've started on a jutsu of my own," she responded.

"Very good," Konan nodded, and disappeared after Pein.

"Rie," Saburinna said, walking up to Kirie; the thirteen year old sat down on the floor and played with Saburinna for a little while. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them; and as I watched them, I felt like I was being watched. Looking around, I saw Itachi looking into the mirror in the hallway- his gaze reflecting straight at me. A slight shiver ran up and down my spine, and I looked away.

"Any one hungry?" I asked.

"I am- haven't ate since last night," Kirie responded.

"Alright- I'll fix up a lunch then," I said, to no one in particular.

-

Lying in bed that night, I stared at the ceiling. For some reason I couldn't fall asleep; normally I was already dead asleep- but not tonight. Sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I sighed inwardly. Getting up quietly, I softly walked out of the room and slid down the stair railing. Landing swiftly on the floor, I walked through the kitchen and out the entry to the cave. Stretching in the cool air of midnight, I felt better; almost like a weight had been lifted off of me. In a way- it had been. Each day I stay with Akatsuki, I have to act like a bad-ass just to stay alive. If I show any weakness, if I don't act tough enough- then I would end up killed. I didn't truly belong with S class criminals; I wasn't a bad person... I had never truly done anything wrong in my life. I had been… how would you say it?... framed? Yeah- framed. Walking through the forest, I tried to collect my thoughts. Each step I took away from the Akatsuki hide-out, the better I felt. Yet- at the same time, I felt as though I was abandoning part of myself. Coming to the river, I stopped and sat down on the river bank; I put my bare feet into the water, just below the surface and leaned back on my arms, closing my eyes.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" I jumped at the sudden voice, and turned my upper body, looking behind me.

"I… couldn't sleep. What's you're excuse?" Itachi just stared at me with expressionless eyes. Minutes passed in an awkward silence, and finally, I turned back around and faced the water. I heard footsteps and then suddenly, Itachi was sitting beside me. The air around us could be cut with a knife- but then I spoke.

"So- what _are_ you doing here?"

"Felt like walking around…" he said, and I knew there was a different reason.

"What's the real reason?" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him look over at me.

"I wish I could tell you Kao-chan… I really do." Surprised, my head quickly spun and I looked at him. I saw him look around and then he leaned towards me. His hand traveled up towards my chin and his lips locked with mine. It was sudden- just as it was the last time, though this time, I could almost sense the Itachi I knew. This was truly him… not the S class criminal I've known here lately; this Itachi, that was here, kissing me right now, was the Itachi Uchiha I had grown up with in Konoha. The kiss was over before I knew it, and when I opened my eyes, Itachi was gone. Looking around, I sighed softly, and looked up at the sky. The stars shined and I smiled to myself.

"_He isn't truly all bad… a part of him… the part I knew when I was younger is still in there somewhere_," I thought.

-

The next morning every one was busy doing _something_. Except me of course; well- I was working with Saburinna so- I was doing _something_, but not like everyone else's _something_. Sighing as I stood up from the kitchen table, I stretched. Part of my shirt lifted over the bottom of my stomach; when I was done stretching, I saw that Kai was standing in the door way- an evident blush on his face.

"Grow up," I told him, rolling my eyes, and picking up Saburinna. Walking up the stairs and into my room, I set Saburinna in her crib and tucked her in. When I turned towards the door- I saw Kirie standing there, watching. As soon as she saw I saw her, she quickly turned and began walking away.

"Hey- Kirie-chan, wait up," I said softly, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah?" she asked me, and I could almost sense a little fear in her voice.

"Would u like to practice a little? I heard from Tobi-san that you have water style- and I do too, so I was thinking I might be able to help…"

"Oh… um, okay… I guess," she nodded, that fear still hidden within her voice.

"Okay- let's go see if Tobi-san is alright with it." She followed me down the stairs and we soon found Tobi- it wasn't that hard. He had just been annoying Deidara and now Deidara had him in a choke-hold.

"Uhm- Deidara-san?"

"WHAT?!"

"I need to ask Tobi-san something…"

"…." Deidara was thinking about it," Fine." He let the poor guy go and Tobi fell to the floor.

"Kao-chan wanted something?" Tobi asked me, jumping up off the floor with much energy.

"Yes- I was wondering- seeing as to how you're Kirie-chan's mentor, if it would be alright if I helped her out a little; seeing as to how me and her both have water style."

"Sure!" Tobi nodded, and then disappeared.

"Oh boy," I sighed," Deidara-san is going to murder Tobi-san one of these days… Anyway- ready Kirie-chan?" She nodded to me, and we walked out of the cave towards the river.

"Okay- first off, I need to know how much you already know,," I said once we arrived at the river. Kirie nodded, and then set to work showing me what she knew.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." Water clones appeared

"Suirou no Jutsu." A fish had just jumped out of the river, and the jutsu caught it; the ball around it holding the fish prisoner.

**"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu." A huge water dragon appeared- as Kirie used the water from the river.**

**"Very good," I nodded when she walked back onto ground. She smiled back at me slightly.**

**"So- what is you wanted to teach me?" she asked.**

**"Do you have your own unique jutsu yet?"**

**"No… Tobi-sempai hadn't taught me how to do it yet," Kirie answered, shaking her head no.**

**"Alright- well, I will. I've been helping Aiko-chan with hers, and she is Fire style so… Would you like to create you own?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Alright- we'll go, obviously- with the water. I'm thinking- maybe try to improve the water ball jutsu?"**

**"Okay… but how?"**

**"Maybe, if up against an opponent- you could use the water, shape it with you're chakra into thin, needle sharp weapons, and it could be a useful attack?"**

**"That sounds so cool!" Kirie smiled, and softly to herself," I could protect them better with it." She didn't know that I had heard it- and I didn't say anything.**

**"Okay- first thing is first- work on shaping the water," I said, and she nodded. I jumped up into a tree and watched.**

**-**

**A few hours later, Kirie had managed to almost shape the water- but she still had a ways to go. **

**"Let's head up for lunch- and call it quits for today," I said," You've worked hard." She nodded and I jumped down from the tree.**

**"Hey.. I have a question."**

**"What?" Kirie asked.**

**"Who came across Saburinna-chan?" I noticed the hesitation before she answered.**

**"Eiichi-kun and myself did."**

**"Do you know how old she is?" Again, hesitation.**

**"Three years old… tomorrow." I nodded softly.**

**"Kirie-chan… I know…"Kirie's head snapped up and she stared at me," You can trust me. Here- let's sit down." Together, we sat on the ground, and I closed my eyes.**

**"Close your eyes Kirie-chan," I said softly; I could tell she did, because I felt part of myself jerk forward. **

**Tiger, snake, ox, rat. The hand signs went smoothly, and then I begun.**

**"****_Can you hear me_****?"**

**"****_Yeah…"_**

**"_Okay- good. Don't move your head- just speak as you are now. This way- if Zetsu's watching- he can't hear us- and anyone else who might be spying."_**

**"_Ooo-kay,_****" Kirie said slowly.**

**"****_I read the journal entry- I know the truth… about Saburinna… and yourself…"_**

**"_You do? What if Pein does something to you?"_**

**"_I don't give a crap- I find it fun to annoy the hell out of him_****." A soft giggle came from Kirie and I smiled slightly.**

**"****_But… what happened?" _**

**"_When I was nine… our smaller village on the outskirts of Iwagakure was attacked by enemies from Amegakure. Some of the people that attacked us took some of the women into different rooms… and you know the rest…"_**

**"_Kirie… I'm so sorry. I really am."_**

**"_Why? It's not your fault… what village are you from?"_**

**"_Konohagakure." _**

**"_Yeah.. not you're fault."_**

**"_Kai is from Amegakure…"_**

**"_He is?_****" It was silent after that, then she continued****_," Well- not his problem- no one besides you, myself and Eiichi know the truth."_**

**"_Pein might… if he put together the puzzle like I did… and also… Is Eiichi a j_**_inchuuriki_**_?_****" Pure silence followed that statement. "****_Kirie- you can trust me."_**

**"_Yes- he is. He's the Seven Tails."_**

**"_Then he's in terrible danger here."_**

**"_What?! WHY!?_**

**"_Akatsuki is after all Jinchuuriki to create one Ten Tails and take over the ninja world."_**

**"_I try protecting him… and instead… I put him in even more danger. Im a horrible sister!"_**** she cried.**

**"****_Kirie."_**

**"_What_****?" she cried.**

**"****_I promise you- with my life- I will protect you, Eiichi, and Saburinna. I need you to promise me- that if I ever tell you to run, that you will take your brother and Saburinna and run as I told you to."_**

**"_I don't-"_**

**"_Kirie."_**

**"… _I promise."_**

**"_Alright. Keep this conversation secret- even from Eiichi. You never know when Zetsu is around. He's sneaky."_**

**"_I will."_**** Opening our eyes, we stood up and began the walk back to the cave.**

**"****_I will honor my promise Kirie. If it costs me my life- I will protect you three… if not all of you here. I promise you that_****," I thought as we walked," ****_No way will Pein complete his mission with me around. He should have killed me when Itachi brought me back with him."_**


	8. Chapter 8

GOMENESAI GOMENESAI GOMENESAI GOMENESAI -repeats over and over.  
I just havent really had a thought to write in this... but today I got a list out- and I worked on this- even though it wasnt even on the list! -sweatdrop-  
ANYWAY  
I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for all sticking around. I know its been almost a year (last updated 1-31-10) sooo yeah, thanks to those who stuck around.  
This is probably the rising action- or the climax of the story. More than likely the rising action.

Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto or the Akatsuki. I Do, however, own Kaori, Sadae, Saburinna, Kirie, Eiichi, Chikao, Kai, Aiko and the rest of the Apprentices. And the majority of the plot thus far. Though- coming up- most of it will be NOT my plot... though my twists... So yeah

* * *

~Itachi's song to Kaori (or vise versa)~

Falling in the Black  
Slipping through the Cracks  
Falling to the depths can i ever go Back  
Dreaming of the way it used to Be  
Can you hear Me  
Falling in the Black  
Slipping through the Cracks  
Falling in the depths can i ever go Back  
Falling in the Black  
Falling inside the black inside the Black

You were my source of Strength  
I've traded Everything  
That i love for this one Thing  
(Stranded in the Offering)

Don't leave me here like This  
Can't hear me scream from the Abyss  
And now I wish for you my Desire

Don't leave me Alone  
Cause I barely see at All  
Don't leave me Alone

- Falling Inside the Black by Skillet

* * *

Previously, on Promise of a Lifetime.

"_I promise you- with my life- I will protect you, Eiichi, and Saburinna. I need you to promise me- that if I ever tell you to run, that you will take your brother and Saburinna and run as I told you to."  
__"I don't-"  
__"Kirie."  
__''… I promise."  
__"Alright. Keep this conversation secret- even from Eiichi. You never know when Zetsu is around. He's sneaky."  
__"I will.'' Opening our eyes, we stood up and began the walk back to the cave.  
_"_I will honor my promise Kirie. If it costs me my life- I will protect you three… if not all of you here. I promise you that," I thought as we walked," No way will Pein complete his mission with me around. He should have killed me when Itachi brought me back with him_."

* * *

Weeks turned into months- and with every day, Eiichi became even more in danger.

"Pein could figure it out at any moment- i need to act... quickly... but what could I do?..." I thought, as I dished out lunch.

"_I'm here for you, no matter what, Kao-chan_." The memory flashed through my head, as I unconsciously paused.

FLASHBACK

I sat on the dock, looking out over the lake. The tears fell down my face, but I done nothing to wipe them away.

"_I'm sorry- but we've confirmed the suspicions. Chideera, Misaki-san is dead_."

"_No-NO! He cant be- HE'S NOT-!_" The Anbu official just stood there, then held out his hand.

"_We found this at the site._"

As I sat at the lake, my hand grasped the necklace. It was deffinitly his... my fathers.

"_I cant believe... he's actually gone..._" I cried, hugging my knees to my chest. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me, their arms wrapped around me, as they held me tightly. Instantly, I felt a small amount of comfort, and I leaned back into Itachi; he rested his head against my neck and we sat there, doing nothing but enjoying each others company- me enjoying the comfort he gave me.

"I'm here for you, no matter what, Kao-chan," Itachi whispered to me, and without a doubt, I believed him. Instead of tears of loneliness- i cried tears of happiness. I knew that Itachi would never leave me- that I would always have him there.

END FLASHBACK

0o0o0o0o

I stood outside in the darkness of the night. The cool air soothed my worries; but I knew that I wouldn't truly rest until Eiichi, Kirie and Saburinna were safe, away from Pein and the rest of Akatsuki. Suddenly, arms snaked around me, catching me by surprise, making me yelp slightly.

"You know you sound like a dog when you do that," Itachi's voice whispered into my ear," It's really cute." I blushed like I had all those years ago, when we were younger.

"_He's deffinitly the same old Itachi... somewhere under that cold, heartless exterior_," I thought, smiling.

"Forgive me." I barely heard the whisper- Itachi was suddenly in front of me, and captured me in his sharigan.

-IN HEAD/SHARIGAN-

_"Kaori- I've been ordered by Pein to get any info out of you- by Sharigan means- to see if you've done something, or if you know something,''Itachi told me, as I looked around at the red and black scenery around me. I was on a cross and he was standing in front of me- a sword in his hands._

_"Is this...?"_

_"Yes- this is 72 hours. Although, I wont truly cast 72 hours on you. I used this only as a means to talk with you secretly."_

_"I... I dont understand..." I said, looking down at Itachi._

_"Then please- just listen- don't say anything,'' Itachi told me, and I nodded- so he continued,''I done what I did for a reason. For the Hokage-''_

_'' Like you told me all those years ago?"_

_''Exactly. Being in Anbu- you must do anything in order to protect the leader- and that was my Will of Fire. I told you of the Will of Fire back then- so you understand.''_

_"Yeah... but why..."_

_"This? This is because I needed to tell you something- very important. I've noticed that for a while you've been very quiet- and Pein has noticed to. As has the real leader.'' I looked at Itachi with wide eyes._

_''Real...leader?"_

_''Never mind that- You need to get away from here- away from Akatsuki- And take the baby with you."_

_''I-"_

_"Kaori- Please!"'' The desperation in Itachi's voice, in his eyes made me realize that he was really worried about my safety- and that he knew I didnt belong here._

_''If I take Saburinna- I'm taking Eiichi and Kirie with me,'' I told him, determination in my voice and evident in my eyes. Itachi only nodded in agreement._

_''Answer me this- though- before I leave?''_

_"Yes?''_

_"Who ordered you to kill all of the Clan?'' He had been prepared that I might ask him this- and looked up at me, sadness in his eyes._

_''The village Elders- and Danzo. Hokage agreed with them, only because he knew they were planning a coup d'a taut. I couldnt live with another war- I was born into one- I didnt want another to destroy my home. I hope you understand.''_

_''Sadly, I do."_

_''I dont like- nor do i trust- Danzo.''_

_''Then neither do I- the only person i've learned to trust over the years is you, Ita-kun." Itachi smiled softly at me and suddenly I found myself on the ground- and he was right in front of me._

_"When you make it back to Konoha- tell Hokage, I sent you back- and promise me something?"_

_"Anything for you." I answered, looking up at him._

_''Protect Sasuke to the best of your abilities."_

_''I will- I Promise."_

_"Thank you. Though, there will come a time, he will set out for me- I know he will. He'll want revenge- and I know, one of us will die in the battle." I gulped, saddened by the thought of losing one of my boys, but nodded nonetheless._

_''Now- Leave, in the Dead of Night. Do what you must- be leave. Tonight."_

_"Why tonight?"_

_"Just trust me. Go tonight- dont waste any time,'' Itachi told me, his eyes looking sad._

_''Okay. Tonight.'' I nodded. Before I could register it, Itachi was right in front of me, no space in between us- and he kissed me again. This was just like all those years ago- I could sense the old Itachi in him. I returned the kiss- knowing I wouldn't see him any time soon._

_''Goodbye, Kao-chan," Itachi whispered, resting his forehead against mine._

_" Goodbye, Ita-kun,'' I whispered back, breathing deeply- wanting to just stay here, in this moment- forever._

_0o0o0o_

I woke up later on, to find myself in my bed. Sadae was in the room, watching me. Her eyes looked relieved when I looked at her. Then it all came back to me- and I became determined to not let Itachi down.

"_He probably sacrificed himself to tell me that... what'd he tell Pein? He was supposed to get information out of me- but instead he warned me..._" I thought," _What's going on tomorrow?_"

Then it hit me, and I gasped, sitting up in my bed quickly- making my head spin.

"_Pein probably found out about Eiichi... and is planning a jinjurikki extraction tomorrow!_" I thought, my eyes wide.

"Pfft," I scoffed, and with a satisfied smirk, thought,"_Not gonna happen_." I swung my legs over the side of my bed and motioned to Sadae.

"What time is it?"

"Closing in on midnight."

"Dead of night," I thought, and stood up; walking over to the crib- I looked down at Saburinna who was wide awake. She smiled up at me, and I smiled back. I softly walked back to the middle of the room- and motioned to Sadae.

"Pretend to sleep. Close your eyes- but when you hear me- dont worry, 'kay?"

"Okay." She motioned back, and laid down on her bed, and soon closed her eyes. I sat down in the middle of the floor, and closed my eyes.

Tiger, Snake, Ox, Rat.

_''Can you hear me Sadae?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"It's nice to actually hear your voice, girly."_

_''It's nice to be heard,'' Sadae thought._

_''Okay- next...'' I reached out to Kirie's thoughts, and grasped them._

_''Kirie?"_

_''Kaori?''_

_''Hey- hold on, 'kay? I gotta attach Eiichi to this conversation.'' I reached out once more, and felt myself enter Eiichi's head._

_''Eiichi- its Kaori- whatever you do- dont open your eyes.''_

_''What-whats going on?"'' Eiichi's panicked thoughts rang through my head._

_''It's okay, Eiichi- dont worry. I trust Kaori,'' Kirie said, soothingly. I felt her brother calm down._

_''Okay- Kirie- remember what I told you a few months back? About if I told you to take Eiichi and Saburinna- and run, never look back?''_

_"Yeah...''_

_"Well- its that time. Except you're not going alone. Sadae- do you want to come with? It's not safe for you to be here- You dont deserve to be here, none of us do. Akatsuki uses people- and they'll end up severely hurting you Eiichi."_

_''I'm coming,"'' Sadae agreed._

_''Alright. I'll get Saburinna. Eiichi- you and Kirie go first. I'll do a jutsu which will momentarily darken your room- when I tell you, create a shadow clone, and then make your way quietly down the hall and out of the cave. Kirie- you know where to go. Sadae, Saburinna and I will meet you there in fifteen minutes. Okay?''_

_''Okay."_

_''Got it."_

_''Alright... one...two..."_

...

_''Shadow clones- now!"_

Moments later, I heard the soft footsteps echo in my head, and I knew that they were passing.

"_Good luck trying to figure this out Zetsu,"'' _I thought, grinning inwardly- but keeping my mouth in a straight line. I waited about seven minutes, then spoke to Sadae.

_''You still hear me?''_

_''Yepp."_

_''Okay- yours and my turn. Since I'll have the jutsu's locked- you're in charge of getting Saburinna after you make your shadow clone. And I'll need you to make a shadow clone and transform it into me. Okay?"_

_"Alright."_

The fog covered the room, and I heard Sadae's movements echo in my head, and heard her pick up Saburinna. Standing up- my clone took my place; then Sadae and I walked through the open door and quietly down the steps. Saburinna was interested in what we were doing, and wasnt making a sound- thankfully. We got all the way out of the castle- then I undone the jutsu, and took Saburinna. Nodding to Sadae- we took off in a run, eager and needing to get away from the Akatsuki lair as soon as we could.

"_Goodbye Ita-kun. Thank you_."

"_Your welcome, Kao-chan_."A tear fell down my cheek and disappeared behind me as it fell from my face.

0o0o0o

"Where the hell are they?" Pein shouted. As soon as Kaori had let the jutsu go- Zetsu had been aware that something was a miss- and instantly alerted Tobi and Pein. Now, the leader of Akatsuki was fuming- as he looked at the empty room where Kaori, Sadae and Saburinna had been, no less that a minute ago.

"Eiichi and Kirie are gone as well," Konan informed, coming up to him.

"Damn that girl! I knew she was trouble," Pein fumed, banging his hand against the nearest wall. Itachi stood out in the hallway, stoic as ever- but on the inside, he was happy that it had all worked out as planned.

"_Goodbye Ita-kun. Thank you._"

"_Your welcome, Kao-chan_."

0o0o0o0o

Sadae and I reached the cave where Eiichi and Kirie were waiting. I saw Kirie sigh in relief when she saw us approaching. I handed her the now sleeping baby, and she hugged her tightly- but not enough to wake her up.

"Now where do we go?" Eiichi asked, looking up at me. I took in a deep breath- and prayed that it would work.

"Now... we head to Konoha," I told them, looking off in the distance- in the direction I new that my home village was.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh. My. Gosh. Is she- can it be- AUTHORESS IS UPDATING? -dies-  
haha, yes, I am updating -smiles-  
My last update for Akatsuki Apprentices was January 14th 2011. Not bad, i suppose- compared to some of my other fanfics, but still.

I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was pretty fun to write -smiles-

EDIT NOTE: sorry if your email got spammed by my adding/deleting- but there is something I must tell you all.  
The jutsu that Kaori uses later on, before they get to Konoha is:  
Himitsu Tamashii Shugo Boukyaku Kiri - Or in english: Secret Soul Protection Oblivion Mist -huge smile- I loovvvvveeeeeeee that name haha  
EDIT NOTE FIN

Big thank you to those who reviewed:  
1KAKUZU1 - hanako love - Lizard Lover - and LookOutShe'sGotAPen

Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto. I do own Kaori, Eiichi, Kirie, Saburinna and Sadae.

* * *

Previously on Akatsuki Apprentices:

Sadae and I reached the cave where Eiichi and Kirie were waiting. I saw Kirie sigh in relief when she saw us approaching. I handed her the now sleeping baby, and she hugged her tightly- but not enough to wake her up.

"Now where do we go?" Eiichi asked, looking up at me. I took in a deep breath- and prayed that it would work.

"Now... we head to Konoha," I told them, looking off in the distance- in the direction I new that my home village was.

* * *

We left from the meet-up spot as soon as I told them where we were going. It wasn't safe to stay to close to the Akatsuki lair, so before we could rest, we had to get further away. As the day came to an end, I knew we were plenty far away from the Akatsuki- and close, but not to close, to Konoha. Coming to a halt, the three behind me halted as well.

"_Where would be safe_," I thought, looking around.

"_What about that tree their, to our left_?" Sadae thought; looking in the direction, I saw huge tree, with the base missing.

"_Perfect. Good job Sadae_," I thought, smiling. The bond between us was strong enough, that I didn't need to have the communication-mind-link jutsu in to communicate with her- like I had to do with Kirie and Eiichi. I had a feeling that would come with time. Looking back at Eiichi and Kirie, I motioned for them to follow me. With Saburinna safely sleeping on my back, we took off towards the tree, and I snooped around- nodding to them, after checking for any traps and not finding any. The three younger kids stepped into the tree and down the small embankment. I handed Saburinna- who was sleeping- to Kirie and motioned that I would be the first look out. They all nodded, lying down to get some rest, as I headed over towards the opening to keep an eye out. Keeping my head low, I watched carefully- all my senses in overdrive. Being with the Akatsuki for the years I was has some perks; One being you are always aware of your surroundings- you never let your guard down, not even once. To ensure she got a good nights rest, I temporarily turned off the connection between Sadae and myself.

"_Their life…. Their safety… It's in my hands…"_ I thought, thinking back to the four sleeping souls behind me," _I can't let them down- or else I'll never be able to forgive myself. Itachi…. I hope you're okay… I hope they didn't- and don't- figure out you told me to run…. But you said to me, upon my return to Konoha to tell the Third Hokage you sent me…. What if he isn't there any more? What if he doesn't believe me?... What if when I return…. We're all sent to prison- or… or… or killed?"_ I shivered as the thought crossed my mind. Then, a twig snapped somewhere in the distance, and I erased my mind, paying attention to what made the twig snap.

"_Person…. Animal….?"_ I questioned, listening closely; I placed my hand on the kunai pouch attached to my leg, prepared to protect everyone sleeping behind me. Another twig snapped, and I became even more alert.

"_One twig… nothing much- but two twigs…."_ I thought, listening closely, carefully. Then, up ahead- a young kid came into view. He was on the trail that we had been on just moments before. His brown hair and attire was not that of a ninja- and he was much too young to be a ninja.

"_If anything he's in the academy_," I thought, keeping my eye on him.

"Konohamaru- get back here!" The voice echoed through the whole forest, and the boy took off at a run, heading straight- the scarf around his neck billowing in the wind as he ran. Moments later, a ninja- in all black clothing- tore past, chasing the boy. Their steps became less and less auditory, and soon- it was all quiet once more. The forest was in peace- but I kept my hand at the ready. The sky darkened as the sun disappeared, and the stars and moon came out to play.

"_This will be a long night_," I thought, keeping myself more alert now, since my sight was hindered from the darkness around.

0o0o0o

I blinked a few times, and then wide-eyed sat up quickly.

"_I… I fell asleep_!" I panicked, but to my left, I saw Eiichi staring out at the forest. He saw me looking over at him, and smiled softly up at me.

"Onee-chan and Sadae are out there," he told me. Nodding, I looked back into the tree-cave and saw Saburinna playing with a stick and a leaf, completely enjoying herself.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked Eiichi.

"A little before sun-up," he answered me.

"_So before 6 this morning_," I thought, and looked around for the sun. I saw it- and registered the time to be around 9 in the morning. Then, I heard the approaching of feet, and reconnected with Sadae.

"_Is that you approaching us_?" I asked her.

"_Yes_," came her reply," _Good morning, Kaori-senpai."_ The suddenness of being called senpai threw me off, but I was happy non-the-less. Kirie and Sadae then came into view, and I saw they were carrying food and drinks.

"Good thinking girls," I smiled, as they climbed into the hideout.

"How are we gonna cook the fish?" Eiichi asked, staring at the four fish that Kirie had handed him.  
"Kaori-senpai?" Kirie looked over at me, and I nodded, a smile on my face. Building a make-shift fire circle, I sat down in front of the rock-circle. Forming the jutsu signs- ox, tiger, I concentrated a small amount of chakra into my mouth and blew. The small stream of fire shot from my mouth and lit the camp-fire we had made.

"You're a fire user?" Eiichi asked me, curiously.

"Fire and Water," I answered, smiling softly. As we waited for the fish to cook, Sadae separated the berries she had collected, I came to a slight revelation. Doing the mind-connect jutsu, I connected myself to Eiichi and Kirie.

"_If any of you have any questions, you should ask them here and now. We probably wont have any time once we reach Konoha. It's safer to ask now, also- so that you aren't wondering about it when we get there. I'll have to put a block on some of your memories as well, before we leave here- only to protect you all_," I told them.

"_Who taught you fire_?" Eiichi asked.

"_Itachi did_," I told him, after only a few seconds hesitation.

"_How do you know Itachi?"_ Kirie continued.

"_Well, aside from being from the same village… we grew up together… and we were engaged_," I told them. This caught them all by surprise, even Sadae.

"_I didn't know you were engaged, Kaori-senpai_," Sadae said, in slight awe.

"_Our parents agreed on it from the moment I was born_," I explained," _Itachi and I didn't know till a few years later though, when I was around 2 or 3. Even after we knew of the engagement- we didn't pay much attention to it. We went on about our lives, our bond growing on its own_."

"_Wow_," Kirie said, in slight awe as well.

"_Who do… can we trust… in Konoha_?" Eiichi asked, softly, his expression pained.

"_Very few people. I myself don't know many people- due to the fact I had to leave not long after Itachi left. But I do know one person we definitely can trust, and one person we definitely can not trust,"_ I replied.

"_Who are they_?" Kirie asked, worry written all over her face.

"_We can trust Sandaime Hokage; but the one we can not trust is one name Danzo_," I told them,"_ I don't know what he looks like, never seeing him in person- but I just don't trust him at all. When I was younger, Itachi always had a bad feeling about him… and it rubbed off onto me." _I couldn't tell them the truth about Itachi telling me this the night we left- so I made up this part, only to protect them and to protect Itachi.

"_Also, you must never, ever, speak of the Akatsuki. Once we get to Konoha- our ties with them must never be known of. Understood_?"

"_Understood_."

"_Got it_."

"_Okay_."

"_What do we tell everyone? About us, I mean…"_ Kirie asked me.

"_Hmm….."_ I said, thinking it over," _I'll have to discuss it with Sandaime- but I believe it's best if you both lay low. The village knows of mine and Sadae's wrong-doings- but they shouldn't know of yours and Eiichi's. Also, it's up to you, Kirie, what you tell them your connection to Saburinna is_." Kirie nodded, and looked over to Eiichi.

"_She'll be known as she is to everyone- as our baby sister_," Kirie said, and Eiichi nodded.

"_Also… Kirie… I'll need to tell Sandaime the secret we have_," I said, slightly hesitantly. She instantly knew it was that secret of Eiichi, being a jinjuriki.

"_I… I don't know…."_ She replied, hesitantly.

"_I promise you_," I said, crawling over to her and grasping her hands_,__" I trust Sandaime- he wont do no harm. All will be safe, all will be perfectly fine._" Sadae had no clue what we were speaking of, but didn't ask.

"_If- and only if- you can assure me one-hundred percent, that it will be completely safe- and that very few people will know_," Kirie pleaded with me.

"_I promise. If it should ever come down to it- I will risk my life to keep it safe,"_ I told her, determination in my voice.

"Uh… the fish is done…" Eiichi said, poking at the cooked fish. Kirie and I looked over at him, and smiled at him in unison.

"Let us eat then," I replied," Are the berries completed?" I turned to Sadae, who nodded.

"Very well." We sorted out our portions of water, berries and fish- and ate. We all took turns, giving Saburinna a piece of each of our food portions until she was full; then after ensuring the fire was out, I sighed.

"Something wrong, Kaori-senpai?" Kirie asked me.

"The smoke from the fire will alert someone that we were here- if it hasn't already," I answered.

"_Now- I must do the memory-alterations on you all- before we are found_," I told them," _I'll only be blocking certain ones- so no need to worry_." I sat down in front of Eiichi- since he was the one that I definitely had memories to hide. After making the hand signs- Ox, Rat, Tiger, Ox, Snake, Dog, Dragon, Rooster, Tiger- I placed one hand on Eiichi's forehead, the other over his heart.

"_Himitsu Tamashii Shugo Boukyaku Kiri_," I thought, and a bright light emitted from my hands, disappearing into Eiichi's body. I waited a few seconds, and then slowly withdrew my hands.

"_What's your name_?"

"Eiichi."

"_And mine_?"

"_Kaori_."

"_Hers_?" I asked, gesturing towards Kirie.

"_Kirie- Onee-chan_."

"_How old are you_?"

"_Seven_."

"_He'll be fine_," I nodded to Kirie, and then told her," _You'll be next, then Saburinna- followed by Sadae, and then myself_." We went in that order- I done the hand signs, thought the jutsu, asked the person a few questions, and then went to the next person. Finally, we were all done, and I crawled over to the entrance and looked out. The smoke was up pretty high in the sky, and I worried that someone would come.

"Let's get going. It's no use to stay here any longer," I told them. We piled out from under the tree, and I looked up at the sun. It was past noon, closer to probably 2 in the afternoon. After having dropped the mind-connection from the three of them, I sighed and looked in the direction of Konoha.

"Please…. Please let this not be a trap," I prayed, and nodded to them. We took off in a run, deciding to travel through the forested areas instead of the trail. Saburinna was being carried by Kirie, so we couldn't go as fast as we could have if I carried her, but we still made progress. By the time the sun was about to disappear beyond the horizon, I stopped the group and jumped up onto a tree; looking ahead, I saw what I had longed to see for the longest time. The gates to Konoha were up ahead, not even 2 Kilometers away. Peace flooded me, until I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and quickly jumped off the branch, landing protectively in front of the four kids, my hand resting on the kunai pouch, but not bringing one out. Three individuals appeared; all had the same outfit, the same mask.

"_Anbu_," I thought images of Itachi flying through my mind. Putting those images aside, I concentrated on the three before me.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" One of them asked. He was obviously the higher-ranked one, the one in charge of this group.

"We wish to see the Hokage; we mean no harm." I replied, not willing to give anything away to soon. One of the other Anbu whispered something to the other, and he stared at me for a long minute.

"Chideera, Kaori?" I didn't give acknowledgement to the name, and I could tell it agitated him. Briefly looking at the one to my right, I saw he was flipping through a book- and he spoke to the center Anbu.

"Two of them are Saitou, Kirie and Saitou, Eiichi- both wanted by Iwagakure, alive." I felt Kirie become very worried, and with a nod from the leader, the guy made a move towards Eiichi. Instantly, I pulled out a kunai and stood defensively in front of the young boy.

"We wish to see the Hokage; we mean no harm," I repeated, more sternly. My jaw was rigged, and I wasn't going to break my promise to Kirie- or Itachi- any time soon. The third Anbu, who had whispered the first time, whispered once more, and the center one nodded.

"Very well- come with us. If you try anything- you will all be arrested."

"Very well. As I said, we mean no harm. I hope you keep your end of the bargain," I told him. One Anbu traveled along behind us, one beside myself, and the other in the front. I could feel the one beside me constantly look over at me, but never speak. We arrived at the gates and I just felt a sudden breeze of relief travel through me; a part of me was happy to once again be within the gates of home- but a majority of me knew that unless it was Sandaime Hokage we spoke to, all five of us, including Saburinna, were doomed. I felt the stares of countless people as we passed, but I paid none of them any attention. We arrived at the Hokage building and the memories passed through me like a wind storm. We traveled through the building and made it to a door. One of the Anbu knocked, and then walked in, shutting the door behind him. A few minutes later, the door opened, and the Anbu gestured for us to walk in.

"Now, it's time for you to keep your end of the bargain. We'll be paying close attention," the Anbu said, as the door closed. I nodded to him, and the three of them disappeared. I took a deep breath, and prayed that it would all go smoothly; turning around, I felt relief swoop over me, as I saw Sandaime Hokage, sitting behind his desk. All of a sudden, my legs just gave out, and I fell to the floor.

"_Kaori-senpai!"_ I heard Sadae exclaim, and she was suddenly beside me.

"Are you alright, Chideera-san?" I heard Sandaime ask me, true worry, yet calmness in his voice.

"Y-yes," I answered, taking deep breaths, trying to control the urge to cry; cry tears of pure relief. This wasn't done yet- I still had to finish- before I could truly rest in ease. Breaking the connection between Sadae and myself, I made a connection between the Third Hokage and myself.

"Sandaime Hokage… I am sorry for what I done to your building. It was an accident I swear," I said.

"I know- both you and young Matsumoto-san have been cleared of both Arson charges- and the supposed murder attempt on me has been cleared as well," he told me, and I could feel more and more relief flow through me.

"_There is something else- some things we must discuss in private,"_ I told him.

"_Very well- continue_."

"_First, Itachi was the person who sent me back. He told me the truth, of why he done what he did. All this time, ever since I left, I was with Itachi."_

"_So you have intel on the organization known as Akatsuki?"_

"_Yes- I know very little, just some names- nothing more."_

"_I shall ask you of that later. What else is on your mind child?"_

"_It's about Kirie and Eiichi. Kirie hasn't done anything wrong except protect her brother. And on his behalf, he hasn't done anything truly wrong. I believe we have a Jinjuriki hear already- the Kyuubi?"_

"_You know of this already, do you?"_

"_Yes, Lord Hokage."_

"_Very well. What importance is it to young Saitou-san?"_

"_He-" _I took a deep breath and continued_,__" He is also that of a Jinjuriki."_

"_Oh- is he now?"_

"_Yes. And it is my thought that jinjuriki hosts strive for affection, to be accepted- that they do anything- and sometimes that can go horribly wrong, which I believe to be Eiichi's case. Please, don't blame him."_

"_I don't blame him, Chideera-san. Though, Iwagakure wants them both back-"_

"_Iwagakure- excuse me for interrupting you, my lord- but Iwagakure will not treat him as you would. They will punish him severely."_

"_I am aware. I will speak with their kage, and see if something might be able to be worked out. In the mean time, he will be kept here, with you and his sister."_

"_Thank you, Lord Hokage."_

"_And what of the baby?"_

"_That is Saburinna- Kirie and Eiichi's younger sister."_

"_I know nothing of a younger sister. What ever the truth may be though- I will leave that to be between you and them."_

"_Thank you, Lord Hokage."_

"Tenzou, Daichi." Two Anbu appear back in the room, instantly.

"Daichi- Please, spread word amongst our Jounin and higher ranks, that we have new family here in Konoha."

"Right away, Lord Hokage." Instantly, he was gone.

"Tenzou, find Iruka. Let him know we will need a special time for genin tests to be taken. To see if these four are up to par for their age, and to see what they know."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." He was also gone in an instant.

"I welcome all of you- Saitou, Kirie; Saitou, Eiichi; Saitou, Saburinna; Matsumoto, Sadae; and Chideera, Kaori- to your knew home- Konohagakure. I will be speaking with Iwagakure's leader about your predicaments, Saitou-san's- so in the mean time, lay low and don't get to comfortable, incase I am not able to persuade them to allow you to stay."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Kirie and Eiichi said, relieved.

"In the mean time- you are free to move about the village- but I would warn against going outside the gates," Sandaime smiled, and suddenly a hand was softly placed on my shoulder, causing me to look up; Sandaime was leaning before me, a smile on his face," I believe there is someone of deep importance to you here."

"_Sasuke_!" I thought, my eyes welling with tears.

"Now, go on ahead and enjoy yourselves," Sandaime said, standing up; he turned back towards his desk and looked out the windows as I managed to stand up. As we were exiting the room, he called to Sadae and I.

"Oh- one more thing. Chideera-san. Matsumoto-san."

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" I asked.

"Try not to burn anything down on your first day back," he said, a smile on his face. Sadae and I smiled as well, and nodded.

"We won't, Lord Hokage. We won't." As we walked our way out of the Hokage building, I felt different- and as soon as I exited the building, and the wind blew past me- I realized, a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. No longer did I have to pretend to fit in with the Akatsuki. No longer did I have to keep looking over my shoulders, worrying. I was finally free. Free to live. Free to be me.


End file.
